


The Reason

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gift Work, M/M, Thank You All, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my thank you to those that had a kind word, positive thought, or a supporting hug since my dad passed on May 29th. I cannot thank you all enough for being patient. It feels strange now, because my dad was always the first one to see my vids, and now he isn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you CheyenneSunrise for stay up all night with me while I made this.
> 
>  
> 
> Personal Note: Dad would have liked this one. He liked this song.


End file.
